clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/My thoughts on the 12/11/17 balance changes
Christmas is coming up, and everyone got a present: balance change, they’re nerfing the Hog And Knight, this is my thought about it Hog Rider: Hits 0.1 seconds slower, 1st strike hits 0.1 seconds slower The Hog Rider was starting to get really annoying especially after the Elite Barbarians got nerfed, he’s like a guaranteed damage to towers since he only hits buildings, he’s going to hit slower, and his 1st strike is going to be even slower. I think Hog Rider will still be a great card, but this should promote more win conditions (Especially the Giant) Knight: Hits 0.1 seconds slower With new cards coming to the game along with Ice Golem’s nerf in January 2017, the Knight which was once complete garbage became a severely overpowered card, he counters a lot for a massive positive elixir trade, costing 3 elixir having insane HP, and hits way too fast, a slower hit speed is what I wanted, but I think he also deserve a small HP nerf. Prince: HP +5%, Hits 0.1 seconds faster I totally called it! I totally expect Prince is getting buffed, he’ll hit faster and tank more, I expect Prince will have a spot in the meta, since his HP and hit speed is being buffed, I expect the Prince to be more like a defensive tank while can still pose even more threat on offence, GREAT CHANGE SUPERCELL! I think I’ll try using him again, since I’ve lost interest with him because I think Dark Prince is way better, but I’ll still prefer Dark Prince. All damaging Spells: -5% damage to crown towers Who likes a surprise rocket final blow? I’m sure no one does. This interaction is going to affect Arrows, Fireball, Lightning, Rocket, Zap, Poison and Log, they’ll be harder to deal the final blow. I’m really happy since this interaction is affecting the Lightning, a card I despise for 3 months...... Ice Golem: Death damage slow duration -1 second Although Ice Golem is extremely versatile with a even higher win rate than the Knight, I’m not really happy about it, I think this nerf is to compensate the Knight’s nerf, to make sure Ice Golem doesn’t get too strong after Knight’s nerf, but overall make sense. Giant Skeleton: HP +5% Will the Giant Skeleton affect anything with this change? Definitely NOT. A HP boost isn’t good enough to revive him at 1v1, he needs more like a regular damage buff since his original HP is already high. But this will also make him survive longer and have more chance to reach the tower. Goblins: damage -6% The Goblins has been overpowered with ledoot gone again, dealing insane damage for 2 elixir, and can be used as a distraction, they’re losing some of their damage, most cards can survive longer, hopefully this can make bait decks and beatdown decks weaker is since it affects both Goblin Barrel and Goblin Gang (All overpowered cards when regular stab Goblins are totally off meta, even when regular goblins are in meta, they’re still OP) Guards: HP and Damage +5%, Hits 0.1 seconds faster HOLY COW! THE GUARDS ARE FINALLY RECEIVING A MASSIVE BUFF! They’ll survive 2 shots from the Princess tower instead of instantly dying when shields’ gone, they’ll also hit stronger and faster, I loved Guards, they’re so underrated, this buff is going to make Guards a truly ruthless bone bros. Will they take over Skeleton Army as they’re more reliable? Skeleton Barrel: Death damage added Skeleton Barrel seemed pretty garbage when 1st came out, it’s getting a Death damage, which is pretty interesting, but what’s the death damage? I don’t know. Elixir Collector : HP -13% Oh my god, after the Elixir Collector’s cost got increased by 1, they’re STILL nerfing it’s HP by 13%!!! Look at how much nerf it has suffered! May 13th 2016: HP -20% May 18th 2016: HP -9% October 20th 2016: Elixir +1, produces more elixir with increased lifetime AND December 11th 2017: It’s HP is decreasing YET AGIN with 13%!!! Wow, that’s overall a harsh history for it. Also a fact: Lightning still can’t destroy it, but it can now COMPLETELY STALL ALL ELIXIR PRODUCTION!!! Man, too harsh for elixir Collector. Mortar: Bug Fix There’s a bug that mortar won’t shoot even if enemies are in range, it’s fixed, good news for Mortar cycle users! Inferno Tower and Inferno Dragon: Damage will reset after breaking a shield Another indirect buff for Dark Prince, Guards and Cannon Cart. Inferno will reset its damage after it destroy their shield Overall I’m really happy that they finally got attention to Prince and Guards, both underused epics, and finally balance the Hog and the Knight. Bait decks should be severely impacted since Knight, Hog, Gobs (Including Gob Gang and gob barrel) and Log got nerfed. I think it’s the chance where Prince and Guards came back! Category:Blog posts